Oneshot, Glitched Codes AU
by Starhoots
Summary: In a world of darkness, a small child has been called to save it. But, what happens if the one watching the child, the god, messes up? What if somehow the story changes entirely because of a few minor errors? Well, in this story you'll find out what happens. Join Niko, Swirl and Robot as they explore the world of Oneshot, and find out what awaits them.
1. The World of Darkness

Somewhere in a world without a name, a small house stood. Inside of that place, a faint yellow glow filled a dark room. The owner of these eyes was a small child named Niko, a child from another world. Niko got out of the bed that she woke up on, wondering where in the world she was. "H-Hello?". Nobody answered. Niko wandered through the room, unaware of someone watching her. She picked up a TV remote, 4 numbers stood out to her. The computer in the room booted up. Niko walked over to it, a password prompt was on the screen. She typed in the numbers on remote, and the computer started showing messages.

"...Something is wrong..."

"It's you, isn't it? Did you mess with something?"

"Please, whatever you do..."

"Don't let Niko get hurt."

The computer turned off. Niko was confused by this, she's Niko. Who else could be here? A sound of a click echoed through the room. Niko assumed this noise was the door unlocking, so she went to check it out. As she stepped through the door, Niko called for someone, anyone, again. "Hello, is anyone there?". No response again. Niko continued walking through the room. She had lit up the fireplace, when she noticed a piece of metal sticking out of the wooden floor boards. Niko picked up what looked to be a key. She went to the locked door, and put in the key. Quite a few stairs lay before Niko, but onwards she went. At the end of the stairs, a lightbulb was in the back of a small corridor. Niko went to pick up the lightbulb, but when she touched it, it lit up. Back up the stairs she went, with the lightbulb in her hands. The spot in the door at the far leaft side of the room looked like it would need the lightbulb to open, so Niko set the bulb into the spot. A huge flash of light then blinded Niko, as she was transported to the place where she would meet the first of her many friends. The Barrens was this place's name.


	2. The Barrens

Niko stepped onto the cold metal floor of a place with computers. She was confused by this new place, which wasn't like the house at all. Niko stepped outside of the place, and saw a very tall tower in the distance. A tower in such a deserted place as this was strange. As she walked around this place, she saw a weird looking robot in the distance. Niko ran over to the robot, maybe it could tell her where she was! "Um, hello?". The robot didn't reply. It looked as if it was powered down, like that robot in the boat. She was about to continue moving foward, when she heard a voice that came from seemingly nowhere. "Hey.. Can you hear me?". Niko looked around frantically, but the owner of the voice was nowhere to be found. "Oh, so you can hear me! Please don't be alarmed, you won't find me where you are now.". Niko stopped looking around, and answered the voice. "Who are you? And how are you talking to me even though you aren't here?". Niko could hear some sort of cough, then the voice replied. "My name's Swirl! And how am I talking to you? Um, I actually don't know, but I do know that I'm the god of this world!". Swirl seemed pretty cheerful, despite Niko's utter confusion. Niko looked around once again, she couldn't be hallucinating, right? "Ah, well nice to meet you, Swirl! My name is Niko!". Niko then went back to moving foward, she guessed she had to fix something to turn all the robots on. She went inside of the place that the robot was standing in front of, and went into the middle room. A square was sitting inside of an even bigger square, so Niko did what everyone would've done, and tapped the small square. Touching the square shcoked her, but she could hear the sounds of machines turning back on. As she stepped out of the room, a map caught her eye. Niko walked over to the map, it seemed to show all the areas this world had. The tower on the map seemed to never stop, just like the tower she saw earlier. After looking at the map for a while, Niko left the place she was in. Since the power was back on, maybe that boat robot would be on! She was able to sneak past the red and white robot, and got to the boat robot. As Niko was talking with the robot, words starting appearing on Swirl's screen.

"Swirl, something's gone very very wrong."

"Reset this world, please."

The words dissapeared, and Swirl started looking at her screen like it had offended her on many extreme levels. "...I'm not gonna restart this time, not when everything I've tried so hard to get is so near...". Niko seemed not to have heard her, and the boat robot took Niko to the next area, the Glens.


	3. The Glens

The trip to the Glens was amazing for Niko. She had never been on a boat before, and thus was enjoying the ride a lot. The boat had reached the docks at the Glens, and Niko went inside of the building in front of her. Niko continued through the building, and upon exiting she saw a pretty sight. Fireflies filled the air, lighting up the dark green landscape. Out of nowhere, Niko heard a beeping sound. She turned her head to the right, and saw a strange looking robot standing there. The robot walked over to Niko, and well, it just beeped. That was weird for Niko, as she was used to this world's robots talking to her. So, Niko continue walking, the robot following along. For a second, Niko thought she could hear that voice in her head mumbling about something. Up ahead, a boy who seemed to be what looked like a bird, was pacing around. When Niko approached him, he immediatly asked her if she had seen someone named Alula. Meanwhile, Swirl was mumbling to herself about codes. Unfortunately for her, the robot seemed to hear her. "What code, Swirl?". It seemed the robot was talking to her through her computer, so Niko had not heard. From the shock of an unexpected pop-up, Swirl flipped her chair over. "Um, it's nothing you can understand, probably.". Then, after the robot said it'd probably understand, they went into a full conversation about codes and other things. Back to Niko, she had finished talking to the boy, whose name was Calamus, and found that Alula went to the Ruins. Niko then started making her way to the Ruins.


	4. Glitches

Fireflies flew around as Niko and the robot made their way to the Ruins, where they might find Calamus's missing sister, Alula. As they approached the Ruins, a huge structure could be seen in the distance. Niko assumed it was the place they needed to go to, so she went inside. It seemed almost peaceful in the Ruins, even when someone is trapped inside of it. Vines were scattered about here and there, but there were no major clumps of them as Niko and company headed to the room where Alula was being held captive. All of a sudden, the robot dashed into some squares in a corner of the room.

"...I told you something was wrong."

"But did you listen? No, you never listen."

"Now you'll see what happens when you don't listen to the true god of this world."

Swirl was confused as to what the Entity was saying, but shortly after the robot ran into the squares, she felt super lightheaded. Attempting to not fall onto the floor of her room like a fish, she sat her head down on her desk to wait for the pain to pass. It never did pass, as squares started gathering in the middle of the room Niko and the robot were in, also somehow the robot had rebooted itself. Niko looked up to the ceiling of the room. "Swirl, what's happening!?". She got no response, as the squares started appearing at an alarming rate. Then, with a flash, all the squares faded away, revealing something... No, someone...


	5. Welcome to Their World

**Author's Note: I will now start adding POV's! Thank you all for your feedback, I really love seeing people enjoy my story. Oh, and I should mention that this was originaly a roleplay me and my friends did.**

 **Swirl's POV:**

Ugh, why does my head hurt so much? Wait, did I pass out? I really don't remember passing out, maybe I drank too much root beer? I don't think I'm sitting on my chai, plus for some reason the atmosphere here feels a whole lot different than my room's. Ya know what, I'm just gonna lie here for a bit.

 **Nobody's POV:**

Everyone in the room just strangely looked at the thing in the middle of the room. As the robot examined it, it could figure out a few things. That the thing was a neko, and it was someone Niko had known for a while. Niko stepped towards the thing, getting a strange feeling that the god who had once guided her, was right in front of her. Niko took another step closer, and spoke. "... Swirl?". Instantly, the person in front of Niko stood up, looking around quickly. "Who said my name!?". Niko stepped back, shocked. Tremors sounded off in the distance, while Swirl made a transparent screen pop up in front of her. "So, I got glitched into the game?!". Everyone was confused, but nobdy seemed to notice the urgency of getting out of the Ruins.


	6. Goodbye for Now

After more talking in the Ruins, even more tremors sounded in the distance. Debris could be seen falling from the ceiling, as Niko and her friends ran out of the Ruins with Alula tagging from behind. Nobody knew what was going on. The tremors were increasing now, multiple happening at once. As the foursome ran through the Ruins, squares formed behind them quickly, and they were about to catch up to everyone until the exit's light shone in the distance. Everyone went through the exit, with Niko as the lead. The squares noises could be heard behind them, and they all turned around to see Alula covered in nothing but squares. Feathers littered the ground, blood splattered the ground as Niko screamed at the sight of the now dead Alula. Meanwhile...

 **Calamus's POV:**

Alula is nowhere to found, but I need to find her! Tremors coming from the Ruins are pretty bad for us, but with Alula missing, it's even worse! Maybe I should backtrack to find her. Oh god, there are squares, maybe I'll just keep heading in my original route. OH GOD, SQUARES THERE TOO. There's nowhere to go, I'm gonna die here without ever finding Alula! I hope she survives long enough the see the Messiah return the sun. O-Oh n-no, the s-squares are getting c-closer...

 **Nobody's POV:**

Screams rang out from inside the Ruins, making Niko cry a bit harder than she was before. Everyone knew whose screams those were. As squares filled the area around the gate to the Refuge, nobody moved. More squares filled the area. Swirl looked up from watching the ground, and ran through the gates without a word. Niko sees her leave, and hurries to catch up while attempting make Swirl slow down. "Swirl, wait!".The robot saw the both of them leaving and hurried after them, not looking back at the bloody mess on the ground.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered near the elevator in the Refuge. As they all stood, Niko breathing heavily due to all the running, something fell from the sky. No, it's not a plane nor Superman, it was Cedric's corpse. With tons of almond chocolate bars surrounding it. Niko looks at it, and starts crying even more. The robot just watched the body, unsure of how to react. Swirl stared at it as if it was sewage water, the corpse was _very_ disgusting. Niko then spoke. "I wanna go home! We couldn't s-save anyone!". The god then looked at Niko, and grabbed her then ran to the timed room with the robot chasing after them. Squares were also forming here, following the group's movements. All of a sudden, a bright flash blinded everyone. Bird chrips could be heard, as wheat swayed around Niko. "Wait a minute, this is my village!". Niko looked at her two friends as wheat slapped them. Someone could be seen running to Niko through the wheat field. As the person went into the clearing, she bodysammed Swirl. Niko ran up to this lady, her mother, and attempted to be reason with her. "Mama, no they're my friends!". Her mother looked at her and told Niko something in a very harsh tone. "Stay away from these people, Niko. They're covered in blood!". The child continues to argue with her mother, not noticing one of her friends fading away. When Niko's mother finally gives up, the robot points out that Swirl left. Niko looks around. "Wait, Swirl- Where'd you go?". She then hears a faint voice saying goodbye to her. Niko looks up into the sky as the robot also leaves, leaving Niko alone in the wheat field with nothing but the sadness of missing her friends...


	7. Moments of Peace

**OneShot, Glitched Codes. Part 2- Very Long Epilouge.**

In a small village somewhere, a child by the name of Niko was eating pancakes. It had been a few months after her adventure in that strange world. She never thought about it much, but today she did. Seeing her friends seemed impossible, and Niko so desperately wanted to see them again. After all, they helped her get out of that world that's now- Wait, is it dead? She never thought about that. If it was dead, then her friends were also probably... Dead. Continuing that thought probably wouldn't result in good things, so Niko turned back to her pancakes. Little did she know, adventure was on it's way.

Hissing filled a dark room. It was late at night, almost midnight. Yet, the room was filled with light in one corner. "AHHH, JUST WORK ALREADY!" a screech filled the room. A young teen was busy scribbling incorrect codes onto a paper. "Stupid, stupid and STUPID!". Yelling at her computer seemed to be the best option for the teen at the moment, she was too tired to make any codes work. As she tried the code again, a ding filled the room. "Oh my god, yes!" along wih another screech. Footsteps echoed along the hall next to her room. "Swirl, shouldn't you be in bed? It's a school night, ya know...". The teen looked up at the figure in front of her door, her brother. "Oh, c'mon. I just needed to get this code working.". Her brother was about to protest, but he then walked into his own room. Leaving Swirl alone in her room, she glanced at her bed. Wasting more time not testing out the code seemed like a waste of time. Clicks filled the room as fingers quickly typed in a code, and as soon as it started, it was gone. "Code works, how about I change my sprite a bit? I betcha it's gonna hurt to go there again. After all, it's been so long.". More clicks filled the room. Hours passed by as Swirl kept working. Determined not to lose her chance, she even triple-checked the codes she had altered the first time. Remembering that time seemed so nice, it was still summer vacation and she was just having plain ol' fun editing a game's codes. Except, one of those edits were intentional. Talking with Niko at long last had seemed like a dream come true to her. Something about easily being able to talk to her friend had struck her as strange though. Niko was just a game character, she shouldn't have had extra dialouge for respnses to real questions. Believing that Niko was just a game character had dissapeared after... that. Entering a different world, becoming an actual god of that world, it was so strange. After she woke up at home that day, Swirl had wrapped herself in a blanket and began recalling all the events. Now though, she wouldn't stay away from this. A bright flash blinded her, and Swirl swore she saw Niko looking up at her. Now in place of the flash, was the OneShot screen on her computer. A familiar robot stood alone in the middle of the screen. "Beep, hello Swirl.". "Heya, robot. Hmm, how bout' I call you Robot?". The robot stood there a shruged. "Sure. Anyways, what're you doing back here? I thought you couldn't see this world anymore.". Swirl grinned as she said her most favorite thing in the world to say. "Well, I _am_ this world's goddess. What did you expect?". Robot stayed quiet. "Anywho, I plan on coming back. Niko's world shouldn't be too hard to get to, right?". Her computer beeped. On the screen, was a message saying there was a corrupted file that was about to be fixed. Panic filled Swirl, as she immeadiately searched her files for the code. In about a few seconds, she had already clicked on the code. Little did she know, as everything was going dark, Niko had heard everything.

Niko, meanwhile, could hardly contain her happiness. They're both alive! Even better than that, they were both coming to see her. Niko looked over at her home's front door as her mother left to go shopping. When her mother finally left, Niko ran outside towards the wheat field. Running among the wheat was what she did daily, today was no different. Well, a slight bit different. Squares were gathered in a clearing near Niko. Gasping, she dove head first into a big clump of wheat. As the square noises faded away, she peeked her head into the clearing. Two figures that she recognized were standing there. Leaping out of the wheat to greet Robot and Swirl, she remembered something. If they never returned the sun, how is that robot alive? Niko ignored this fact, and went out to greet them.

 **Author's Note: I have recently read some of the reviews, and decided I really needed to clear up some stuff. So, as I've mentioned before, this story is based off of a roleplay. Try to look past those chocolate almond bars, please. I was kinda forced to add them since they're cannon. As for what the heck is going on here, well here's a really short summary. Basically Swirl has edited OneShot's codes to change the game and how it works. I also will try my best to start writting longer chapters. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed the start of Part 2!**


End file.
